


Mine

by Casity



Category: Batman - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casity/pseuds/Casity
Summary: Haven't written in awhile and this is my attempt to get back at it.Premise: Bruce finally realizes Dick is his.The moon was so bright, and Dick’s tears unbearably real.“It’s my job,” Bruce attested as he gently pulled away the small hand that was unknowingly tearing into his skin. “You’re safe. I’ve got you.”
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Dick Grayson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Mine

“I want my daddy.”

Bruce allowed the little arms to hug him tighter. He let the tear soaked face to press further into the crook of his neck, and Jesus, he brought his arms up to enfold the ten year old clinging to him as if he were a lifeline.

Early Tuesday morning.

5:12 A.M.

He’d been awoken by his bedroom door slamming open and Dick launching into his bed, clawing into his chest as if he owned the place.

He kinda’ did.

“I want my daddy!”

“I know, chum. I know.” Bruce’s words were blurred, suffocated by another sob until they were completely drowned out. 

He’d taken Dick in all those years ago because he’d seen himself as an older brother. A teacher. Never as …

“Please. I want my daddy!”

“Bad dreams happen, chum. It’s just a bad dream.”

“Please! Please! Please.”

“Hey-ho, chum. Hey-ho, and let go.” Bruce tightened his grip on the child with wild blue eyes, sweaty Superman pajamas, and thick black hair. He pressed his mouth to a little boy’s ear for a reaffirmed: “bad dreams happen, but that doesn’t make them true. I have you. I’ll always make sure you’re safe.”

“Daddy. I need my- my…”

“It’s my job to keep you safe.” Bruce feared those words while loving them all the same. He knew after a month with Dick that he’d die a million time over if it meant his happiness. He wanted the child to (always, always, always) feel safe and loved; Not just to know these things, but to take them for granted.

Though, at 24, he didn’t expect to be a parent. 

The moon was so bright, and Dick’s tears unbearably real.

“It’s my job,” Bruce attested as he gently pulled away the small hand that was unknowingly tearing into his skin. “You’re safe. I’ve got you.”

Earlier that night they’d been locked in a metal coffin and tossed into the Gotham’s waves. Dick/Robin had been so scared. He’d called Bruce ‘dad’ multiple times before Alfred had rescued them. Now, it seemed Dick was pleading to his dead father in an attempt to rectify that slip of the tongue. 

> _“Dad!”_
> 
> _“Stop,”_ Bruce had growled. 
> 
> __
> 
> __
> 
> _“I’m scared. Are we gonna die?”_
> 
> Bruce was still ashamed of his response: _“If you’re scared now, then forget being Robin ever again.”_
> 
> Dick, true to his nature, had just forced a hug before saying: _“You don’t mean that.”_

“I _need_ him, but he’s not here. I NEED him.” Dick suddenly shot upward, hands reaching to Bruce’s face before flinching back. He sat ramrod straight in silent alarm for half a second before continuing: “You’re gonna leave me too, aren’t you? One day?”

Bruce stared back into eyes that would never be from him. He stared into a strangers sons eyes and understood that Dick Grayson was his. 

It shattered his core.

He stared into the Chicory eyes and knew: MINE.

“I might go away,” he forced himself to say, shedding his possessive thoughts. “But just like your dad, you’ll never forget who I am. So, you know what that means?”

“No.”

“It means I’m always around.” Bruce lifted a hand and tugged at the back of Dick’s head, nightmare-damp hair gently twisted between his fingers as he forced a nod. “So, stop worrying, weirdo. You’re safe.”

“I’m safe.”

“Right. Who am I?”

“Batman.”

“And who are you?”

Dick offered a slight smile and tilt of head before allowing Bruce to pull him back down against his chest. “I’m Robin.”

God, Bruce hated that he loved this feeling. To protect another, to place them above his own soul. “And Robin makes sure Batman gets everything he wants.”

A volcano of laughter, lava spilling where tears once were and little feet kicking. “Noo!”

“What? _No?!”_

Dick rolled sideways and Bruce allowed it, head turning to watch the trajectory. “Batman and Robin make sure everyone is safe!”

“If you say so.”

“I say so.”

Bruce reached out and tapped John Grayson’s sons nose, well aware that it now belonged to him. “Mine.”

And, unbeknownst of the paradigm shift, Dick confidently laughed, tear tracks still visible yet forgotten by the happily loved 10-year-old with the staggering smile.

Bruce couldn’t help but snake his arms around the high-pitched giggler to turn and lift him into the air. “So unbelievably mine.” 

END

[Chicory](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chicory)


End file.
